


Jaehee x MC oneshot: Elizabeth the third is a spoiled cat

by DaisyTwist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Elizabeth is a spoiled cat, F/F, Gay, Jaehee has never been with a woman and is nervous, Jaehee is bisexual, Jumin is Jumin, Mc is bisexual, Yoosung and seven are not, Zen dies, Zen is clueless that his friends are dating, but not too nervous, just kissing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyTwist/pseuds/DaisyTwist
Summary: Basically this is gay, so don't read it if you don't like Jaehee x Mc.Jaehee visits Mc and Elizabeth is annoying but cute.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Jaehee x MC oneshot: Elizabeth the third is a spoiled cat

Elizabeth the third, the spoiled princess cat of Jumin Han, heir to C&R international sits on your couch grooming herself. You had taken the job of taking care of the cat after Jaehee had quit her job as his assistant. During the party you had told Jumin that you would happily take care of Elizabeth, as you felt guilty about ‘stealing’ his cat-sitter from him. Jumin, upon discovering that you grew up with cats, set up a meeting between you and Elizabeth. After you proved yourself worthy, he made you Elizabeth’s official cat-sitter. Elizabeth was a sweetheart, and you couldn’t deny that the money was good. You pulled out your cell phone, and upon noticing Jumin in the chatroom, snapped a quick photo of Elizabeth. 

Mc: [Photo: Elizabeth the 3rd grooming herself on a beige coloured couch.]

707: [Heart eye emoticon]

707: I’m going to visit my Elly~

Jumin Han: I forbid it. Mc do not let this man step foot in your apartment.

Mc: I won’t~!

707: I’m going to visit~

Mc: Seven, don’t!

Zen: [Eye roll emoticon]

Zen: I’m allergic so I don’t really like cats, but even I can feel sympathy for Elizabeth.

Jumin Han: [Cat speech bubble] You said her name.

Zen: Whatever.

707: I

707: Want

707: My

707: ELLY~

Mc: Nooooo!

Jumin Han: You better keep him away Mc, I’ll send bodyguards if necessary.

Mc: [Nervous emoticon]

Mc: That won’t be necessary.

Mc: Jaehee is coming. She’ll keep him away

707: [Crying Emoticon]

707: Jaehee can be…

Zen: ...Scary!

707: Yeah.

Zen: She's soo cool though. 

Jumin Han: [Smile Emoticon] 

Jumin Han: Alright, Mc. It seems you have it under control. Please do not neglect Elizabeth the third while Jaehee is there.

Mc: I would never~

Jumin Han: Alright. I must be going. Have a good night everyone.

707: Laterz~

Mc: Bye Jumin!

Zen: See ya Trust Fund Kid. 

Mc: I gotta get going too. Jaehee is going to be here soon. 

707: [Sparkle eyes emoticon]

707: Have a good night Mc.

Mc: Haha….

Zen: [Confused emoticon]

Zen: yeah, have a good night.

Mc: Thanks guys. You have a good night too~

Mc has left the chatroom

You smile and put your phone down. Elizabeth is now sitting with her paws tucked underneath her. You reach over to scritch her chin. You hear a small knock on the door and quickly walk over, adjusting your hair as you go. You open the door to a smiling Jaehee. She wears a grey turtleneck paired with a black pencil skirt and tights- something you would call a typical Jaehee outfit. You notice her hair has also grown out a little bit.

“Hi, Mc.”

“Hey!” You reach behind her, and close the door. Jaehee gently holds your chin up and kisses you softly. You and Jaehee had been dating for a few months, but it had only been recently that she started initiating affection. She had always accepted it, and returned it, but she’d only just started giving it. You suspected it was because you were the first woman she had ever been with, and she was nervous, but whatever it was, you were glad Jaehee seemed more comfortable now. You pull Jaehee into your arms, and she presses her nose against the side of your head. 

“How was your day? I missed you today.” Jaehee murmured. 

“It was alright. School sucks.”

“Well, now you have the weekend off.”

“True.” You sigh. Jaehee suddenly gasps and pulls away. You look down to see Elizabeth standing up with her claws dug into Jaehee’s tights. 

“Elly!” You kneel down and squeeze Elizabeth's paws to free them from Jaehee. “Silly kitty. Maybe she misses you, Jaehee.” You stand up holding the cat.

“I sincerely doubt it. Do you know how many pairs of tights she’s ruined? She does it on purpose.” Jaehee frowns, but reaches forward to scritch Elizabeth’s head. 

“She’s a cat. My cats growing up ruined all the furniture. They like to scratch.” Jaehee huffs.

“Well, I’m not a piece of furniture, Mc.” You gently set down the cat and walk into the kitchen.

“Coffee?”

“Yes please.” Jaehee follows you into the kitchen, and leans against the counter, joining her hands together and crossing her right ankle over her left. You like making Jaehee’s coffee for her, and she’s come to respect this and trust you to do it right. Before, she’d try to make her own or help. 

“Did you see that Zen thinks you’re scary?”

“Hmm? No, I didn’t see. I am scary though.”

“No~...” You grin.

“I am, Mc. They all say I’m scary, it must be true…” She smiles. You laugh, and grab her hands, pulling her against you. Jaehee lays her hands on your shoulders, and you rest yours on her hips. You kiss her forehead and then her nose. She blushes and smiles.

“Mmhmm… Yup real scary, Jaehee.” She rolls her eyes and you kiss her. She takes a hand off your shoulder and places it on your cheek, softly swiping her thumb over your cheekbone. You’re still kissing her when you hear a crash and a meow from the living room. You pull away from Jaehee whose eyes are wide.

“He’ll kill you if she’s hurt.”

“You think I don’t know?” You run into the living room too see Elizabeth had knocked your box of games onto the floor. Elizabeth was sitting where the box had been, licking her paw. 

“Oh thank god, Elly.” You pick her up and sling her over your shoulder. Jaehee is crouched down, picking up the games. 

“Oh, it’s okay Jaehee, but thanks.” She shakes her head and continues picking up the games. 

“No worries Mc.” When she straightens up, you take her hand and lead her back to the kitchen. You place Elizabeth the third onto the floor and finish making Jaehee’s coffee and your tea. She takes a sip of her coffee and closes her eyes.

“Perfect… ” She smiles and opens her eyes. You shake your head. 

“It’s just regular coffee machine- coffee.”

“Well, you made it the way I like it.”  


“Alright,” You nod. “Let’s go sit down.” You start towards the living room, and Jaehee follows.

“Elizabeth the third.” She softly pats the top of her leg to get Elizabeth’s attention. The cat looks up and follows Jaehee. You look at her in surprise.

“How?”

“Practice.” She shrugs and sits on the couch. You sit next to her and press your arm against hers. Elizabeth jumps up onto the couch and curls up. 

“You want to watch a musical? You left a couple here last week.” 

“Sure.” You jump up to put one in the DVD player. Jaehee wraps an arm around your waist and pecks your cheek. You two watch the musical quietly, until the part where Zen’s character dies. You turn to kiss Jaehee, knowing she wouldn’t mind taking her eyes off the screen since Zen was now dead. She places a hand on your cheek and deepens the kiss. You couldn’t help but get a little hopeful that Jaehee wasn’t going to stop before things got  _ too  _ heated like she usually did. You swing an arm around her neck, and pull her closer so that she was leaning into you. Then Jaehee pulls away, you feel a little disappointed since you figured that was the end of it, but then she adjusts to face you and goes to place her lips back onto yours. She suddenly stiffens and pulls away. You tilt your held and see Elizabeth clinging to Jaehee’s back. 

“This damn cat, I swear to God.” She runs her hands down her face. You stand up to pull Elizabeth off her back and sit back down, facing Jaehee. Jaehee stands up and glares at Elizabeth.

"Jaehee, it's okay."

"Its not okay, because I'm being reminded of my old boss and his cat every time I try to kiss you!" Jaehee places her hands on her hips. 

"I suppose that could be weird, but maybe you can just come over after Jumin picks her up."

"Mc, I'd rather not revolve my schedule around Jumin anymore." She sighs. "I never knew a cat could be as  _ traditional  _ as their owner." You laugh.

"What, you think she's against us kissing? I just thought she was being a spoiled baby who wanted attention." You smile.

" M-Jumin is very traditional. Of course it would be passed to his cat. I swear, that man is against even holding hands before marriage." Jaehee shakes her head.

"Well, we can't even get married here, so." You shrug. "He'll have to deal. let's just cuddle. We'll save the hot stuff for later, hot stuff." You wink at her. Jaehee look appalled which makes you laugh harder, but she sits down and lets you pull her into your arms. You decide to see who's online, and enter a chatroom. 

Mc has entered the chatroom

Zen: Hey Mc! You and Jaehee watching my musicals?

Zen: [wink emoticon]

Mc: ha, yes you just died.

Zen: How tragic…

Yoosung★: I should borrow Zens DVDs from Jaehee…. I need to know why Zen is so popular.

Zen: Its because of my acting,

Mc: And his voice, 

Zen: And my looks

Yoosung★: [done emoticon]

707 has entered the chatroom

707: finally a break from work…

707: [crying emoticon]

707: Oh! Mc, how are you and Jaehee? 

707: [Sparkle eyes emoticon]

Mc: Really, Seven?

Mc: [Done emoticon]

Yoosung★: Seven, give them some privacy!

Zen: [Confused Emoticon]

707: I am! I haven't looked at the cameras at all!

Mc: That's so wrong, Seven. 

Yoosung★: yeah seven!

Yoosung★: omg! My guild needs me!

Yoosung★: bue!

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom

Zen: Hey! Mc, next time you guys watch one of my musicals, I could watch with you and explain some behind the scenes stuff.

707: lololol what happened to privacy? 

Zen: What do you mean? I'd just be watching musicals with them, not watching them through a camera. 

Mc: That's nice Zen. I'll talk to Jaehee. Lol

Zen: okay!

Zen: Oh, I gotta go, bye. 

Mc: Have a good night, Zen

Zen has left the chatroom 

707: lolol hes so oblivious.

Mc: I knoww. I feel kind of bad. 

707: Don't~ he'll figure it out lol. 

Mc: or we'll have to tell him. 

707: It'll be fine~ he'll be supportive. 

Mc: Thanks, seven. Im going to go now. Have a good night. 

707: You too, Mc!

Mc has left the chatroom

When you put your phone down, and look at Jaehee, you realize that she's asleep. You reach for the remote and mute the television. You decide to tell Jaehee whenever you’re cat sitting, so that she doesn't have to get frustrated like she had earlier. With Elizabeth curled up at the other end of the couch, and Jaehee asleep in your arms, you relax. Everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe quarantine fics


End file.
